I Like You
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: "There's no running, she's so stunning. Eyes so beautiful, staring intently, finding you suitable. You don't see it, so go on and sit, and listen when I say, she's from the eternal pit, come to take you away; there's no choice, forever hers you shall stay." IchiRuki. Halloween Fic. Dark. Rated M. R&R!


**I AM ALIVE! I know, it's insane! I've been gone for so long...but I've been busy! You guys should know by now. I've been with my novel and promoting and all that ish. But! I haven't forgotten you guys! **

**I've literally had this Fic sitting on my computer for WEEKS. I wanted to do something for Halloween, so I started up this Fic thinking it'd take me a while but it only took me three days to complete. So it's just been sitting here...lonely and waiting...but now it is up! **

**I wanted to wait until Halloween to post this, but since there's a huge hurricane about hit the east coast (i.e. me) I might lose power and might not be able to post this on time. So I figured I'd post it early for just in case. What's the harm? Halloween is this Wednesday, so it's not too bad! **

**Enjoy! And happy early Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"_There's no running, _

_she's so stunning. _

_Eyes so beautiful,_

_staring intently, _

_finding you suitable._

_You don't see it, _

_so go on and sit,_

_and listen when I say,_

_she's from the eternal pit,_

_come to take you away;_

_there's no choice, _

_forever hers you shall stay." _

Original poem by Michael L.

* * *

This party was loud was Ichigo's first impression when he followed his friends into the large building flashing with lights. The music was blaring overhead so loudly Ichigo could barely hear himself think, and all of these flashing lights were nearly blinding. He had to let his eyes adjust before moving any further once they were through the doors, having shown their IDs to the bouncer outside to prove they were over twenty-one. His friends didn't have the same reaction and left him slightly behind as they kept moving. Ichigo scowled and pushed his way through people to catch up to them.

"Why are we here again?" he asked the second he was in hearing distance of his three friends.

"Because!" one of Ichigo's friends, a man with long red haired tied into a pony tail with tribal tattoos beginning from his eyebrows down to his exposed stomach, said cheerfully. "It's Halloween! We need to do more than just watch horror movies."

Ichigo gave a loud snort, though it still couldn't be heard over the music pounding in the air above. "Why? I particularly like watching you squeal like a little girl when the fake blood spills." He grinned at the scowl on his red haired friend's face.

Renji was dressed up with nothing but a fake fox hide around his waist, matching red fur boots on his feet. He was a dressed like a caveman, which suited him Ichigo thought with an inward grin. But Renji didn't dress to fit his personality; he dressed in order to show off his tattoos to "the ladies," as he put it. He thought it looked sexy, but really Ichigo just thought he looked half naked in public.

"He has a bit of a point," another one of Ichigo's friends, a dark haired man with square glasses dressed as Robin Hood, said. When Ichigo turned to him he had to fight off the instant laughter that bubbled up into his throat at the sight of his friend in skin tight green stockings. Uryu took no notice of the reddening of Ichigo's face. "We always just sit at home and watch movies. It was fun when we were teenagers, but now it's just boring."

Ichigo scowled at his friend. Uryu was always such a smart ass, making observations like he was there to study them rather than be their friend. His Robin hood getup was derived from the fact it was Uryu's favorite movie, and Ichigo really thought the fairy-like costume fit the fairy-like boy well.

"What about you, Chad?" Ichigo turned to the last of the group, a ridiculously tall man with tanned skin and dark hair covering his eyes. He was dressed in loose fitting clothes, letting them sag slightly on his well-toned body. He was a giant, which was beyond appropriate. "What do you think about all this nonsense?"

Chad gave a shrug of his gigantic shoulder, looking absolutely relaxed in the bustling atmosphere of the club. Ichigo would have figured the usually shy man would at least be a little tense, but apparently he was wrong.

"It's okay," was all he said, keeping to his silent vow to be as absolutely quiet as possible. One of these days Ichigo planned to give Chad speech therapy to help him with his optional mutism.

"See? It's three against one, so shut up and have some fun!" Renji cheered, throwing his arms up into the air, attracting the attention of a few slutty kittens in the vicinity. Renji led the way towards the bar where he ordered four beers, handing them out for all to enjoy. Ichigo took his and took a quick swig, letting the bitter taste of alcohol settle in his mouth. He sighed and looked down at himself, examining to make sure his costume was in order. He had completely gone all out and picked up his old white karate uniform from the closet. It cost him nearly zero dollars, could you believe it? It even had his old black obi wrapped around his waist. Everyone will surely be impressed with his originality.

The four stood by the bar counter for a bit, drinking and trading light banter to pass the time as they listened to the music. Ichigo was getting a headache from all of the noise, but he figured Renji might be right – though he'd never admit it in a million years – they needed to get out more and let loose. The more Ichigo drank the more it made sense.

The music continued to blare overhead, ringing with a rapid beat and a techno-like chorus. Ichigo wasn't very partial to it, but he learned to adjust as time went on. He leaned back against the bar; taking another swig of his beer while Renji boasted to Uryu about some girl he hooked up with the previous week. Chad remained silent as always, observing the mass of dancing bodies from behind his brown bangs. Ichigo wasn't sure exactly what it was he was supposed to be doing, so he just continued to drink his beer and lean against the bar as the music continued.

"Oh, hey! There you are!" Renji suddenly exclaimed, disturbing Ichigo from his slight trance. Ichigo looked up to see a strawberry blond woman in a skimpy witch costume come bouncing up towards Renji, her overly large breasts barely contained by the black and purple corset she wore. She wrapped her arms around Renji's neck and planted a wet kiss on him, to which he responded favorably despite the fact she was practically eating him. She was clearly hammered, her body swaying when Renji set her back down.

"Hey you!" The woman's eyes were droopy, and the pointy witch hat on her head was slightly askew. She grinned sloppily at Renji, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I've been looking for you all night!" she slurred.

Renji smirked smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I didn't know you missed me so much, Rangiku." he teased.

The woman – Rangiku – giggled. "How could I not? Last week was certainly memorable." she winked, and Ichigo surmised she was the woman Renji was boasting about having sex with before.

"Agreed," Renji said, grinning. He turned to Ichigo and his other two friends, waving his hand at them. "Ran, these are my friends: Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu."

Rangiku turned her drunken gaze to the three of them, her smile widening.

"Well, you've certainly got some great looking friends." She winked at Ichigo, and he blushed slightly. Renji laughed at the orange haired man, and turned back to the skimpy witch.

"So, you bring your friends?" he asked.

Rangiku perked up then nodded happily before turning around and disappearing back into the crowd. Once she was gone, Renji turned back to his three friends.

"You guys are in for a treat. This chick has some hot friends! And I'm hooking you boys up for the night." Renji said, smiling giddily.

"What do you mean?" Uryu seemed flustered by this, not a very skilled ladies man. Ichigo as well was a bit hesitant about what Renji was saying, and was right behind Uryu as he turned a good shade of red.

"This is all my treat," Renji said, still grinning from ear to ear. "I bought out four rooms at the motel down the street for all of us to have some fun tonight."

Uryu and Ichigo both sputtered incredulously at this, and even Chad tensed a little. Renji continued to grin, unaware of the negative reaction he was receiving.

"Are you stupid?!" Ichigo yelled at Renji, which instantly wiped away the grin on the red haired man's face. "How are you so certain we're going to..._hook_ _up_ tonight?" he blushed at the statement.

Renji shrugged. "If her friends are even a little like Rangiku, then it's guaranteed! Promise!"

Ichigo was about to retort, but was interrupted as Rangiku came bouncing back with three other women in tow. Rangiku practically jumped on Renji once again, and turned to the others.

"Boys, these are my friends," she said, raising her hand to the three other girls behind her. "This is Orihime-" she pointed to a girl with long auburn hair and large breasts dressed as a nurse. "-that's Momo-" she then pointed to a slightly mousy girl with dark hair in a tight bun, dressed as a black cat. "-and that is...Rukia, right?"

Ichigo followed Rangiku's hand to find a short, raven haired woman with a pale complexion and striking amethyst eyes. Though she was short, she was by no means mousy like the other short girl, for she stood with straight shoulders and a proud posture. She was dressed in a simple purple dress with thin straps holding it up. Upon closure inspection Ichigo noticed that the ends of the dressed seemed to be burned, dangling around her knees with little pieces hanging off the dress by a thin thread. She wore matching slippers, unlike her three other friends who were wearing high heels, which stroke Ichigo as slightly odd for a party. Her violet eyes were locked onto him, her gaze so intense it sent chills down his spine.

"Yes," she said to Rangiku, her voice slight and barely audible over the music. "It's Rukia."

Ichigo locked gazes with her, purple to brown, and for some reason Ichigo felt a chill run all over his body.

"Yes, well," Rangiku continued, turning back to Renji with a smile. "She's a new friend we nabbed a few stops back. Hope you don't mind?"

Renji shrugged. "The more the merrier!" he said, laughing, to which Rangiku laughed as well. "Girls, these are my friends. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad." he pointed to the three of them respectively.

"Nice to meet you." The girl in the nurse costume – Orihime – bowed slightly. Momo did the same, but Rukia just remained staring at Ichigo.

"Bring us some sake, please!" Renji called to the bartender, to which Rangiku cheered happily. Momo and Orihime went to talk to Chad and Uryu, and Ichigo was left alone while everyone began to converse with their supposed 'hook-ups.' Ichigo turned to Rukia to find her gaze was still locked onto him, which again made chills run along his spine.

"Um...hi." he said timidly, unsure of what to say.

She just stared at him, slightly wide-eyed, remaining silent. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say when the bartender returned with their drinks. He used this as a distraction as he tried to come up with something clever to say to the raven haired woman. He grabbed two of the eight cups distributed and offered one to her, to which she just switched her gaze to the cup in his hand like it was some sort of foreign object.

"Don't you want it?" Ichigo asked, nonplussed by her confused stare.

"What is this?" she asked softly, eying the saucer with alcohol in it.

"It's sake," he replied, frowning a little. Hadn't she heard when Renji made the order? "Do you not want it?"

Rukia remained quiet for another moment, clearly contemplating her answer deeply. She looked back up at him, and he was beginning to feel sweat form on his brow in anxiety. He was never good with girls, mostly because he focused a lot of his time to studying and preparing for his medical courses in college. It wasn't that he was not confident; he just wasn't exactly sure how to proceed with women he just met like this.

"Are you going to drink some as well?" she finally asked.

Ichigo lifted his cup for her to see. "Yeah, I'm going to take a few sips...I guess." he said.

At this, Rukia nodded and gently took the cup from Ichigo's hands, letting her fingers brush against his own to make him shiver. He pulled back a little too quickly for his taste, and watched as she studied the way the liquid swirled from movement in the saucer, almost mesmerized. She then looked back up at him, seemingly waiting for something. He frowned at this, and then noticed that her eyes flickered to his cup and he realized she was waiting for him to take a sip first.

With a weary smile, Ichigo lifted his saucer towards her and nodded his head, muttering a 'cheers' before taking a sip. The taste was strong, and he had to take a moment after the sip to let his taste buds adjust before swallowing. He let out a breath and then smiled a little more relaxed at Rukia, letting her know it was alright to drink. She nodded, and then took a sip of her own, to which she responded with a scrunch of her nose.

"This tastes horrible," Rukia said, holding up the cup for Ichigo to see.

"I know," Ichigo said. "But, hey, give it time. It'll grow on you." He was trying to help her relax a little more. He could see she was tense and seemed to be apprehensive. He assumed she didn't do this often, which was understandable to him because he didn't either. He smiled at her and took another sip of his drink, now much easier to swallow. She frowned softly, and then slowly took another sip as well. She made the same face, but let it drop after a second.

_She's a little odd,_ Ichigo thought as he watched her look around at the others. Renji and Rangiku were all over each other, sharing their sake and giggling about whatever they were whispering about. Uryu was blushing as Orihime seemed to be regaling him about something to do with bean paste. And Chad was listening quietly as Momo timidly spoke about her college classes. When Ichigo caught Renji's eye, the red haired barbarian winked. Ichigo scowled at him, then turned back to find Rukia once again just staring at him.

_Yeah, definitely odd_, he thought again. _But she's really pretty._

"So, do you go to school here in _Karakura_?" he tried to start up a conversation, trying to end this awkward silence between the two of them.

She shook her head. "No," she said simply, not elaborating. Ichigo waited a moment for her to continue, but when she didn't he figured it best to just move on.

"Are you visiting?"

The corners of her mouth twitched, but then returned to their thin line. "I guess," she said. "I'm from...out of town."

Ichigo nodded. "How long you here for?"

She shrugged. "Not sure yet," she said. "I came to see someone."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Just...someone,"

She was being mysterious, Ichigo thought. Maybe she was just hesitant to speak about herself so openly to a stranger. He understood that, so he didn't push her to explain. She continued to watch him as he took another sip of his sake, and he tried to look everywhere but her. Her staring was starting to make him feel flustered, and every time he caught her eye he would get goosebumps. He swallowed hard when he took the final sip of his sake, feeling the warmth spreading through him as he became buzzed.

"I like you,"

Ichigo nearly choked when she suddenly spoke, and had to clear his throat lest he start coughing. He looked up at her to see her gaze had intensified slightly and that she had taken a step closer to him. He blushed, placing his saucer down onto the bar and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um...I like you too." he said, to which she smiled at him. It was a very pretty smile, one that made Ichigo blush even more.

A hand suddenly came down onto Ichigo's back, nearly hurtling him forward into Rukia as a boom of laughter came from over the music. Ichigo turned to glare at Renji, who was the one laughing alongside Rangiku who was barely able to hold herself up after finishing both hers and Renji's sake.

"Well, looks like you too are getting along well!" Renji laughed boisterously. Ichigo scowled, and when he turned to apologize to Rukia for his friend's stupidity he found her glaring angrily at the red haired man, her violet irises filled with a hatred Ichigo had never seen displayed before. He raised a brow at her, and when she noticed him looking she quickly hid the look and went back to staring at him.

"You know, you can relax a little. I'm not going to bite you." Ichigo teased lightly, smiling.

Rukia's lips quirked upwards, and a glint shone in her eye. "Maybe I want you to bite,"

Ichigo gaped at her as she smirked, his brain fizzling in shock from her statement. He blinked, and then blazed red in embarrassment. He chuckled nervously, looking back to Renji who was now making out with Rangiku against the bar. He then turned to see Orihime had dragged Uryu off to dance and Momo was still talking away to the ever-silent giant of a man.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, bringing his attention back to her. She had her head tilted, looking up at him in confusion. He quickly shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Good," she smiled again, which made him shiver. "I like you,"

Ichigo furrowed his brows, reaching up to scratch his cheek. "Um...yeah, I like you too." he said, confused by her saying that again.

"I really like you," Rukia said again, stepping closer, which made Ichigo flush pink. She was close enough that he could smell her. She smelled enticing, a natural scent that didn't come from a bottle. It strangely calmed him, and he eased against the counter of the bar behind him as she neared.

"I really like you too," he said, returning the smile that graced her pale features when he spoke. She hummed softly, a noise he could hear solely because she was so close, and raised her hands to place them on his chest. He shivered at her touch, and stared down at her as she let her eyes run over his karate uniform. For some reason he felt a little self-conscious under her scrutiny, but she held only a pleased look in her eyes as she checked him over, her fingers lightly running down the lapel of his _gi._

"Psst," Ichigo heard someone whisper. He glanced to his right to see Renji smirking at him as Rangiku ordered another sake for the two of them. He reached into the fur wrap around his waist, pulling out one of the four motel keys he had stashed in there and handed it to Ichigo, who hesitantly took it. He stared down at the key for a moment before looking back up at Rukia, who was also staring at the key. He timidly offered it to her, and she looked up at him with those intense amethyst orbs of hers. He raised his brows in question, and she nodded.

[–]

The motel was pretty dingy and cheap, which explained how Renji was able to afford four rooms for the night. It was two stories, twelve rooms across on both sides, the parking lot sparsely filled with a cars and one motorcycle. Ichigo wasn't sure why anyone would ever want to stay in a place like this, though he got his answer when he spotted a hooker come walking out of one of the rooms in her high heels and mini-skirt. Only sex-obsessed sleazebags would stay here, which yet again explained why Renji apparently fancied this place.

Ichigo and Rukia walked up the stairway to the second floor where room 117 lie in wait for the two of them. Rukia stayed quiet the entire walk to the motel, not at all protesting to coming here. Ichigo thought it a little strange for her to be so willing to come to this secluded area with him. What if he was some sort of rapist? Obviously he wasn't, but still...

He unlocked and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and quickly turned to watch him close and lock the door behind him. When he turned he caught her eye and once again had to fight the chills from breaking out.

To distract himself from her gaze he examined the room to see it was modestly sized with a single bed across from a small box television standing on a dresser. On the far wall of the room was a tiny bathroom with a single sink and a shower. It smelled of bleach and various other cleaning products, which was really how all hotels smelled.

_Thanks Renji for going all out for us_, he thought sourly.

"Well, here we are." Ichigo said awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He wasn't a virgin, but he had never come to a place like this for...this. He wasn't sure of the conduct he was expected of. Nervous butterflies were fluttering inside of his stomach, and he swallowed to calm himself a little.

"Are you nervous?" Rukia asked suddenly, bringing Ichigo's attention back to her. He saw that she was smirking slightly at him, and it helped ease some of his anxiety.

"Of course not," he lied, putting up a grin. She gave a light giggle at his bravado, and he chuckled in return.

"Good," she said, stepping closer to him, cutting off his chuckle. He watched her as she came closer, her eyes sparkling with something he didn't recognize. Her lips quirked devilishly, and her hand once again found the lapel of his _gi_, her long, soft fingers trailing down his chest seductively, her nails digging slightly. He gulped, looking into her eyes again as she stared up at him. "I like you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I like you too...wait, how did you know my last name?" Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion at her. When they had been introduced Renji had only said 'Ichigo' and not his full name. How did she know it?

Rukia seemed taken aback by this, blinking at him twice before relaxing her features, her fingers still caressing the fabric of his karate uniform, and answering, "Rangiku told me before we met with you and your friends."

Ichigo didn't let go of his frown. "But that was the first time I've met her, how would _she_ know?"

Rukia was silent for a moment, staring at him like a deer having been caught in the headlights of a car. Ichigo was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and was about to say something when she shook her head and said, "Your friend...Renji, he told her and she told me."

"Oh," Ichigo said softly, still a little uncomfortable. He figured it made a little sense. Renji seemed to have been really chummy with that big breasted woman, so it would only make sense Renji would have mentioned the names of his friends to her at some point...

"_Yesssss_," she hissed the word softly, her eyes roaming over his torso, as if admiring it. He felt a little self-conscious under her gaze, but quickly swallowed it as he reached up to take her hand into his own. Their eyes locked, and Ichigo could feel his heart beginning to race once again as she slowly began to lean in closer. He closed his eyes, letting her lips take their place against his own.

When he returned the kiss, she took her hand from his own and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He shivered, placing his hands on her hips to pull her closer. The feel of her body against his was tantalizing, little sparks of electricity running all over his body down to his groin where he could feel her pressing against. He gripped her hips tighter, deepening the kiss as lust clouded his mind.

He spun them around and pressed her up against the door, her back arching into him as he did so. She ran her hands up into his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp. She then gripped his head and pulled him closer, her teeth biting his lip slightly with a small, husky growl.

"Ichigo..." she moaned his name, sending chills all down his spine. How did she have such control over him when they just met? He barely knew this girl, and yet here he was with her pressed back against the door of this random motel room and their lips smashed together like it was some sort of battle. Her hands continued to run through his orange spikes, her fingers pressing over his scalp. It was pleasing, and he resisted the urge to just melt in her touch right then and there.

"Rukia..." her name formed between his lips easily, as if it belonged there. He pressed his body close to hers, and he knew she could feel his arousal through his pants. His old karate pants weren't very thick, so it would be shocking for her not to feel it with them pressed together so tightly. He could feel her smirk against his lips, and he was shameful enough to blush. She pushed him backwards, her hands on his shoulders, and he let her. Their lips were still meshed together as she pushed him down onto the bed, her on top. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her in his strong arms as she began to lick his lips. He was a little stricken by this, as the taste of her tongue invaded his mouth before he could react to the request for access. She slid inside without his consent – of course he would have given it had he been given a moment to think about it – and began to tease his tongue with her own wet one. He responded favorably, fighting for dominance as their tongues danced in their mouths, each exploring the other's wonderful taste.

Ichigo felt her hands on his chest, feeling the fabric of his _gi_ and the muscles of his torso underneath. Before he could reach up and remove the piece of clothing, her hands had already gripped the lapel and tore it open. His eyes opened wide in shock and he looked down to see her tearing it off with little effort, her lips still moving in rhythm against his now slightly unmoving lips. She tore away the _gi_ and tossed it aside, leaving his upper torso exposed with pieces of the uniform underneath his body. He wanted to pull back and say something about the fact she just ruined something that meant a lot to him, but her tongue darted into his mouth again and he was too dizzy with lust to even form the right thoughts to perform such an action.

Her body began to grind against him, her fingers racking down his bare chest. He shivered at the feeling of her nails lightly scratching him, his need growing with every second. He pressed his fully grown erection against her thigh, and she responded by digging her nails deeper into his chest. He grunted, giving a slight shake of his head to let her know he didn't like that. Whether she understood the shake or not she didn't respond, digging her nails deeper and then scrapping them down, leaving little red trails in their wake. Ichigo groaned and pulled back to look at her.

"Ruk-" He was cut off as she brought their lips back together, completely ignoring him. He tried to pull back, but she pinned him down against the bed, her mouth hot and demanding for attention. He wiggled slightly, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down. She growled softly, pulling from his lips to his neck, biting down on the skin to make him groan.

"Rukia..." he tried to piece together his thoughts to form a coherent sentence. She bit down hard into his neck, sucking on the skin to muddle his thoughts even more. She gave another growl, and in that growl Ichigo could have sworn she said something but it was too muffled for him to make it out.

"Rukia, stop." Ichigo said weakly. He cleared his throat in order to try to sound more manly and demanding. "Slow down a little,"

Rukia gave a louder growl, pulling back to stare into his amber eyes with her own amethyst ones. Ichigo saw something he hadn't seen before in the stare she was giving him, something he wasn't quite sure what was. He frowned softly at her and was about to speak when she muttered something too low for him to hear. He frowned softly, asking her to repeat what she said, and then she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"_Mine._"

Ichigo was confused by this, and was about to say something when she pulled back and kissed him again forcefully, silencing whatever protest he was about to make. Something seemed to fizzle in his mind, and all thought about what she had just said melted away to the passion growing in his gut.

Rukia bit his lip, and he groaned in want. He pressed up against her, letting her feel his want. She moaned and reached her hand down between them to fiddle with his obi, quickly pulling it undone and tossing it aside. Both her hands went to his pants, and he felt heat wash all over his body at the feel of her touch.

"You ready for this, baby?" Rukia grinned at him, and he mustered up one of his own through all the nervous tension twisting his gut. He gave a nod, and she took that as initiative to pull down his pants and underwear in one go. He moaned as her hand brushed up against his throbbing member, his eyes closing to relish the sensation. She chuckled in delight at his moan and looked down at him to take in his length, giving an appreciative hum.

"Nice," she said, making him blush. She chuckled again and leaned down to place a kiss to his chin, warming him up further. She smiled, and then reached down under her dress to pull off her panties, shaking her hips to tease him. He felt his dick throb at the sight of it, and he could almost swear he could smell her arousal.

"I've waited a long time for this," Rukia said, making Ichigo pause slightly. He looked up into her face, seeing her expression twisted into a tight smile, her eyes bearing down into his in a way that made his spine tingle.

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Rukia remained silent for a moment, staring at Ichigo intensely before speaking again, "Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Ichigo felt his heart begin to speed up at her look. "Um...yes?"

Rukia raised her arms to her sides, spreading them out slowly, as if in a trance. Ichigo watched as she closed her eyes, taking in a slow, steady breath. He dressed shifted suddenly, and he frowned as it began to move on its own somehow. He noticed something was moving behind her, and when he craned his head to look his eyes widened.

"A-a-are... those..." he stammered, shock paralyzing him on the spot. "W-w-w-wi-"

Ichigo was cut off as Rukia suddenly opened her eyes. He looked up into pools of inky black, her once beautiful violet irises completely gone. Terror began to flood his system as she gave a sickly sweet smile, her teeth lengthening into sharp points, like some sort of vampire.

"What the hell are you?!" Ichigo wailed, trying to crawl out from under her. She tilted her head slightly, looking down at him with that wide, sharp-toothed smile. She parted her teeth and spoke:

"I..._like_..._**you**_."

Her dress ripped apart as black, bony wings spread out wide across the room. She gave a loud, demonic shriek before lunging down at him.

"_**You're mine now!**_"

She bit into his neck, and Ichigo screamed.

[–]

Ichigo wasn't sure when he opened his eyes, or even when he woke up. The world seemed to blur, its usual sharpness now muzzled up. He blinked rapidly, staring at the ceiling above him in confusion as awareness slowly settled into his mind. He extended reach out to the rest of his body, taking a mental stock of what he could and could not feel. He could feel his legs, wiggle his toes, and could feel his arms and fingers. His chest fell and rose at a steady pace as he just lay there in this strange bed he doesn't remember getting into. He was over the covers, he could feel, and from the cold draft effecting his lower regions he determined he was nude.

What happened last night? How had he gotten here in this strange room, in this strange bed? He didn't remember a thing. The last thing he remembered was going to that club...

How much did he have to drink?

With a groan, he tried to lift his head. He found that with the movement came a pounding headache that assaulted him viciously. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the soft pillow below him, trying to muscle through the pain in his skull. He groaned, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, only to find something warm and congealed into the tips of his spikes. He frowned, opening his eyes to pull back his hand to look at the odd substance now sticking to his hand, and gasped when he saw that the tips of his fingers were stained red.

With as much energy as he could muster, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his mind whirling with dizziness of the action. He took a moment to let his mind and muscles settle from the exertion, and then took visual stock of his body and surroundings.

What he saw shocked him to the very core.

The blood was dry, congealed into a dark crimson color all along his torso and legs. Cuts and scratches ran all along his stomach and chest, what appeared to be bite marks trailing up his arms and shoulders to his neck. The sheets were bloody, smeared red with what appeared to be a few hand prints. He slowly lowered his quivering hand onto one of the hand prints and realized they were his.

He began to hyperventilate. What happened here? Was he assaulted? How come he didn't remember anything? Was he drugged? Why was he covered in blood and _naked_? Was he...was he..._raped?_

"Oh God..." Ichigo raised a hand to run through his hair, but stopped when he realized he would just be running his fingers through more congealed blood. It was frosting his hair, staining his skin all over, and dirtying the sheets under him. Panic washed over him in waves, his face paling more and more as the possibilities of last night raced through his mind.

He needed to get away. That was the first truly lucid thought that entered his mind since waking up. The second the thought entered his mind he practically threw himself over the edge of the bed, falling onto his stomach on the carpeted floor. His eyes darted around the room in search of an escape. He spotted that the bathroom door was open slightly, the light on. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of it.

Was whoever did this to Ichigo still here?

His blood ran cold at the thought. He tried to ease his exaggerated breath to keep quiet. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to do. He needed to remain calm and think this through. If the person who did this was in there right now, what could he do? His instincts kicked in and the answer stared him right in the face.

Fight.

Ichigo was always the person to choose fight over flight, and though every logical strand in his brain demanded he leave, his instincts were screaming to seek revenge for this injustice. Not to mention he needed to know what had been done to him. What was with all these scratch and teeth marks? It looked like he was mauled by a rabid dog.

With the decision made, Ichigo pushed himself up onto his feet slowly, letting his body get used to moving after having laid in bed for so long. Ichigo realized that with all of this blood loss he was a little dizzy, but forced himself to focus for what was to come. He could get to a hospital after he caught the bastard who did this. He would run out into the hall and yell for help once he had the man subdued, and then have his ass arrested.

Ichigo inched closer towards the bathroom door, trying to see if he could crane his neck to see inside. He couldn't see anyone, or even hear anything inside the lit bathroom. He scowled deeply, taking in one last, long breath before throwing caution to the wind and charging forward.

The door slammed against the wall so hard a crack appeared in it. Ichigo brought up his hands for a fight, his karate training kicking in as he brought his elbows up. His eyes darted around for any sign of the person who had assaulted Ichigo, but all he found was an empty motel bathroom with the light on. He relaxed slightly, scanning the room twice over before finally realizing that there was absolutely no one inside.

"What the hell..?" he whispered incredulously. Where did they go? Did they leave and just leave the light on by coincidence? Or maybe just to frighten him? Were they just out for a moment and were going to be back any minute? Ichigo felt his skin crawl in fright. He needed to get out of here..._right now._

He made to turn away and leave the bathroom, but froze in place when he spotted the mirror over the sink. His eyes widened at the sight.

His reflection stared back at him, wide-eyed and frightened. His face was pale, smears of red on his cheeks, blood matted in his hair, his upper torso that was reflected in the mirror covered with scratches and claw marks. But it wasn't his reflection that chilled him into paralysis. It was what was on the mirror:

_I'll be back for you, _

_you're mine now._

_-R_

All of this was written in red. Next to the _R_ was the imprint of a kiss, equally as red. He began to shake when he realized that all of this was written in blood; _his_ blood. His stomach churned, and he doubled over as vomit burned through his throat and spewed into the sink. He gagged, closing his eyes as his heart nearly burst from how hard it was beating. He coughed, spitting into the sink to mix in with the bile that stunk so bad he nearly puked again.

He pushed back away from the sink and slammed his back against the wall to pant. He opened his eyes and stared at the message left on the mirror, trying to piece everything together.

He stared at the kiss mark and the _R_, something in the back of his mind ticking in recognition.

And then it hit him.

Eyes as black as night.

Claws as sharp as knives.

Long bony wings that flapped loudly in the motel room.

A voice.

"_I like you,_"

Ichigo clutched at his head and yelled, storming from the bathroom and running away from the motel room, all the while feeling eyes following his every movement with an amused grin.

* * *

_Succubus _(suc·cu·bus): _a female demon from hell that comes to Earth to take claim of the souls of men through their dreams. After a hundred years of existence they come to the material world to claim a mate; a man that they will periodically come to have sex with and draw energy from, but not kill. Once dead, the claimed soul becomes the Succubus' sole servant/lover for all time._

* * *

**Freaky, right? No? Awww...**

**I got the idea to do this from a new horror movie THAT I AM SO IN LOVE WITH OH MY GOD IT'S SO GOOD YOU HAVE TO SEE IT FOR REAL HOLY CRAP called V/H/S. You can buy it on On Demand or you can go see it in select theaters. It's so awesome! It's an anthology found footage horror movie, and the idea for this came from the first short film entitled "Amateur Night." The story of that film is different, but there are a lot of elements that are the same. In the film there are three dudes and two of them try to initiate a three-way with the succubus but she only cares for the one dude who doesn't feel comfortable with the whole thing. She then kills everyone but the one dude and takes him away to who knows where. It's so freaky! **

**Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed my Halloween Fic. I worked hard on this and really love it personally. I initially wanted to do something with Incubus Ichigo, but after seeing that movie I HAD to do this. Maybe I'll do an Incubus Ichigo sometime soon, or maybe next Halloween. We'll see!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
